


Science Project

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request, High School AU--Hanji and Levi are partners for a science project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Project

**Author's Note:**

> http://countess-dorkula.tumblr.com/post/62399346355/prompt-levihan-high-school-au-where-theyre-partners

“Watch what you’re doing!” Levi scolded as he ran over to the counter with a roll of paper towels in hand. He pulled an extensive amount off and started to clean up the bubbly mess his science partner had made on his kitchen counter. Zoe only laughed, pouring more vinegar into the clay sculpture, causing it to bubble even more.

He snatched the test tube from her hand and set it away from her. She frowned. “You’re no fun, Levi.”

“And it’s not fun for me to clean up your mess, Four Eyes,” He scoffed, taking more paper towels off the roll and absorbing the mess into them. “What does this even have to do with our report on Tesla anyway? This is something you do in grade school.”

She shrugged. “It’s fun, though.” She stood up from the stool she had been sitting on and walked over to her backpack that sat on the table. She pulled out her laptop; she carried it over next to the mess. (It was almost all cleaned up, anyway.) She opened it up, typing a few things in and pulling up a PowerPoint. “It’s nearly finished anyway! Did you know that-“

“Does it have to do with the project?” He asked as he threw away the soggy paper towels. He walked back over to her, looking on from the side. Just as she said, it appeared that the project was almost done; there were multiple slides filled to the brim with text and an assortment of pictures. He had not realized that they had done that much research so far away from the due date.

“Yeah, he-“ She babbled on and on about all of the wonderful things that Tesla had done. Levi paid no attention to words spewing out of her mouth. He was just glad they were almost finished with the project, then maybe she would stop making such a mess in his house.

“Oi, Four Eyes.”

Zoe turned her head away from the screen and looked to her partner. He pulled at the collar of her shirt, guiding her face towards his, sharing a kiss. Needless to say, she was done babbling as she was now too flustered and confused to continue.


End file.
